indinesfandomcom-20200214-history
Adjenna Callista
Character First featured in Pixel Tactics and then fully in Devastation of Indines, the Crystal Witch Adjenna is one of the major antagonists in the World of Indines. A major power threatening to release the Dragon King Greyheart . ''Quotes: *"Come closer, look into my eyes."'' *"When your father returns, Marmelee , together the three of us will rule over all you see below." *''“The age of our empire is at hand once again!”'' Story A thousand years ago, dragons ruled the world, enslaving the lesser races and setting themselves up in grand palaces and luxury. Among them, the Dragon King Greyheart was the most powerful, standing as an almost godly ruler among his peers. Adjenna, as any other dragon, always lusted for more power for herself. Occupying a place by the side of Greyheart seemed like a valid aspiration despite her sister being the current lover of the Dragon King. The details are shady but the outcome of her plans resulted on her sister becoming a demon, set to live on the Afterworld for eternity. By the power hungry standards of the draconic culture Adjenna proved herself to be worthier than her, thus becoming the bride and mate of Greyheart for several centuries to come. But then, the advent of the Gods occurred, and the races of Indines had champions at last who could overthrow their Draconic lords. The Dragon King Greyheart was too powerful to truly die, and so he was imprisoned in the deep well below the grand colossus, Helim Mekhit . The rest of the dragons disguised themselves in human form, and scattered to the winds, living their immortal lives in seclusion. When Greyheart's empire fell, Adjenna constructed for herself a massive tower of glass in the northern wilderness of Relecour , and has lived there in seclusion for the past nine centuries, taking no part in the politics or struggles of the world below. Now, a millennium later, she has found the key to releasing Greyheart, and restoring the Dragon Empire to glory once more. Personality: Dangerous, Imperious, Anxious Personal Possessions: Locket given to her by Greyheart Likes: Mirrors, Servants, History Dislikes: Humans, the Color Brown, Storms Appearance A tall, slender lady, with pinkish-brown hair. Dressed with reptilian-like clothes with golden ornaments. Powers & Abilities All dragons possess strong earth magic, and are able to turn humans to stone. Adjenna is known to be the mightiest sorceress of her race and specializes in this particular branch of sorcery. She prefers to petrify enemies instead of destroying them with magic. Adjenna decorates her tower's courtyard with glass statues, the only remains of those heroes who sought to slay her in centuries since her seclusion began. Relationships *Mother of -> Marmelee *Acquaintance of -> Byron *Wife of -> Greyheart *Rival of -> Burman *Ally of -> Abarene *Sister of -> Nabatina Malephaise (before she turned into a Demon) Game appearances and playstyle Devastation of Indines *A controller character with heavy focus on mobility, Adjenna has an alternate win condition that can net her victories even if her opponent has full life, as long as she gets proper positioning. Adjenna has an alternate win condition which she can activate by applying 6 Petrification Counters to opponents. She is excellent for players who like a slow-start and an escalating ‘comeback’ victory later. She is part of Flight 4 - Advanced Tier. Strikers *Adjenna's striker card hinders enemy movement and can eliminate weak opponents. Pixel Tactics *A powerful attacking unit. As a leader, Adjenna clogs the opponent's field with corpses. Gallery PTAdjeena.png|PT1 Adjenna Character Kit in BattleCon Unique Abilities Personal Styles and Bases Unofficial Rule FAQs *Q: Does Beckoning start with a Stun Guard of 0 counting up to a maximum of 4 with each Petrification Counter, or down from 5 to a minimum of 0? :::A: Beckoning grants a Stun Guard of 5 that is then reduced by 1 for each Petrification Counter your opponent possesses when hitting you. (Official FAQ) Striker Pixel Tactics Unit Disc Duelers Category:Characters Category:Controller Category:Characters in Devastation of Indines Category:Characters in Pixel Tactics Category:Striker Category:Characters in Disc Duelers Category:Relecans